In the game of baseball and similar games a player is required to run and touch a base, after striking a ball with a bat. The anchoring device used in the ground is a major concern to the players. Known base anchoring devices are generally rigid or unmovable causing injuries to players for example when a player steals a base or slides into a base. There have been several attempts to make a variety of base anchoring assemblies with limited movement to minimize injuries to the players.
Examples of various anchoring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,268,459, 4,398,714, 4,060,244 and 4,915,383. These prior art assemblies for anchoring a baseball base provide generally a main rod portion having an enlarged driving end portion at the top, and a lower pointed portion which is drive into the ground. The base is fastened with an attached strap to the assembly to prevent the base from rotating or moving. However, the drawbacks associated with these types of assemblies are their inability to move, for example rotate, and the large exposed obstacle they present at the driving head portion which increases the likelihood of injury to the participants of the game of baseball.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found an anchoring device which lies flat in use and will yield to a player when sliding into the base.
Therefore, the need exists for a yieldable anchoring mechanism to minimize the amount of injuries to players resulting from running the bases.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an anchoring device for an object which yields to human contact to prevent injury of the contacting person, yet retains the object anchored generally in its required position.
It is a further objects of this invention to provide an anchoring device which is easy to use and less cumbersome.
Further and other object of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the full summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.